Neverland pirates fairies and pan
by imagenationFOREVER1
Summary: The trio of fairytale detectives get transported to neverland through a book puck turning in a pirate Daphne goes to the fairy tree and Sabrina left with pan
1. Going off to Neverland

**Pirates, Mermaids, and Oh No Peter Pan**

_Sabrina Pov._

Ugh, another lovely day to wake up to a prank. Hmm, that's weird his prank usually starts at this and also since I've gotten my own from they happen more frequently, plus my lock doesn't work.

I better check what's wrong with him, not that I'm wrorryed, but Granny would (0/0). So I got out of bed got dress, just some sweatpants a t-shirt and a baggy sweater and finally some swon boots since it's winter. Also he made his room at the entrence to match the weather outside so "people" (probaly me) don't bother him.

I knocked on the door and waited, no sound came, so I opened the door slowly and careful walked in. So far I've made it to the boxing ring were the kangroo is sleeping safely. Now where are you Puck. "Ahh, ouch," I kinda yelled. Luckly nothing happened. But what did I trip on. I got up and looked down. Hm a story book about pirates, wow more suprsing it's a book I thought he was "allergic" to books.

"Hm, what are _you_ doing in here in my room," a sleeply 16 year old boy's voice that was still cracking said. "Well since I didn't get prank I thought something to you, _Puck_," I told him. "Oh so the ugly beast was wrorried about me, oh how sweet of you," Puck grinned with a sweet devilish look,(0/0), wait I didn't just say that what's wrong with me this morring.

"Well I thought you were "allergic" to books," I said while showing him the book of pirates. "Hm, oh that, well acually marashmellow reads it to me and we pretend to be pirates," he said blushing with embarrrassment and rubbing the back of his head. Wait when was he embarrassed.

"Oh so that's why she leaves early with extra food upstairs durring dinner," I said thoughtful. "Oh ya sometimes I'm just lazy to go get my dinner," he said with a laughter of a mischievous child. "Oh hi ya guys," Daphne said as she walked in also in similar clothing as me well we all were just that Puck still had his green sweater underneath.

"Hey guys have you notice these odd sentences," I said as I pointed to the inside of the back of the book. "Hmm, nope," Puck said as he hovered above me and Daph. "Here let me see," Daph asked me as she read the sentence out loud. " Dumbordra the explora, take these mischievous pirates back to ne-ne-neverland, NEVERLAND!," she read and bit her palm as she always did when she "fangirls". "Woah did you say NEVERLAND!," Puck screamed as we got stucked into a vortex.

We fell on our bottoms will Daph did cause I fell falt on my smoach with the book underneath me and Puck landing on top me on his back luckly. "Well what are you guys doing on the sand like that," said a boy around Pucks age, but a bit taller and had freckles and red hair also he look just as mischevous as Puck. "Oh My Gosh, it's it's," Daph started to say, but got cut off my Puck's yelling. "Grr, long time no see Peter Pan," He shouted angrly. " Well well, isn't this a pleasent suprise It's Puck "The Trickster King"," Pan said in maner that really upseted Puck. Ugh I wish I just stay in my room and enjoy my winter break, but no I have to go were two guys hate each over and one is flirty that Puck will get jealous and I don't want that.

**Authors Note: I just got this idea cause everyone makes Peter come to the grimm's house or they meet him, but no one ever puts hook well the ones I've read anyway **

** P.S leave a review say which other people to this story like maybe the other fairys that are from tinks show like Rosta well bye meow**


	2. the story of how they become part 1

**Chapter 2: The Story of How They Become (part 1)**

(AN: this takes place when Puck is 8 and Musterseed is still a baby)

_Puck's pov _

I was feeding my baby brother Musterseed. You think it's easy, but not with my brother you have to . "Ugh, hey I know mom's cooking isn't great, but don't throw it at me," I told my brother. All he did was giggle and said, " Pwuck, Pwuck," he calls me with a w," Pwuck my bwig bwroder the trickster king," "Hm, you know I kinda like that name, hm Puck the Trickster King, yup it grew with me," I said petting Musterseed's little head.

"Puck please come to the your father's office after cleaning Musterseed's face and bring him with you," my mother yelled as she pasted my room. _"Jesh why can't she clean him," _ I thought to myself. But then again love taking care of my little cute brother. I'm mean I can teach him how to be like his awsome old brother me. So anyway I cleaned him up and took him into my father's office. It was not quite big,, oh but it had books I loved the pirates book, but too bad I'm allergic to them and I'm serious.

"Um, you're finally here," my father started," this is Hook a pirate from neverland,". My eyes sparckled, a real life pirate and from neverland. "Well is this the little theif named Puck," Hook said as he looked at me. "No, Pwuck the trickster king," Musterseed yelled angrly at Hook. "Oh is that's so and you are," Hook asked. My brother went pink and hid his face in my chest, " His name is Musterseed he's really shy, but he sometimes yells stuff," I told Hook.

"By the way how old are you my dear Puck," Hook asked me. "Eight year old just turn this month," I said. '"Hm," was all he said. "Well here," he said handing me a green sweater. "Thank you very much," I said. "Still have maner even as a theif that's good," He said. " Well for what I'm here for is so you can meet him," he said as he stepped aside and showed a boy around my age with red hair and freckles. "This is Peter Pan he's seven years old and his a bit shy say hello Peter," Hook said. "Oh hello I'm Petter Pan from neverland," Peter said as he scotted behind Hook again.

**well end of chapter 2 part1 I think there will at least 3 parts to pan's and pucks story of how they were friends and then Puck hated him but you'll have to wait to see it bye meow kittens**


	3. the story of how they become part 2

**Chapter 3: The Story of How They Become (part 2)**

_Peter Pan Pov:_

Hook brought me to this mantion type castle to meet the royal family of Faerie. The king and the queen had two sons, one a baby named Musterseed and an eight year old boy named Puck. Hook told me about Puck and his pranks and all he's not childish he's like a cool older brother I never had.

"So Peter what you do you like to do," Puck asked. "Hmm, well I don't know how about you,"I told him. "What how don't you know how to have fun," he said as he took a big bite of his sandwitch. "Well I'll show you how to have fun," he laughed as he got up. Than we went into town.

Well review sorry it's short but you know school takes a lot of time


End file.
